Smaude the aftermath
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: The aftermath of the 1 million nerds kiss


A/N: I wrote this after I saw the 1 million subscribers live stream! That kiss gave me great inspiration ;)

Just note that I haven't written in over 5 years! So please be nice :)

 **Smaude the aftermath**

"That was 1 million subscribers, thankyou guys so much for watching-"

'Oh god I kissed sam' I thought to myself, happy, sad and scared all at the same time.

'Oh god. Oh god. What have I done?!' I panicked 'What if this changes everything?!'

The kiss wasn't amazing, but how can you be when your first kiss is in front of more than 11,000 people! He did pull away from me though, which made my heart sink like the titanic, and I stupidly went in for another kiss. He probably didn't even want to kiss me and just felt forced so we could get the 1,000,000 subscribers. I'm such a dumb ass.

"And we're offline! Great job everyone!" The producer exclaimed at us, I could see everyone beaming with pride.

Dani came over and started handing everyone more champagne.

'Just what I need right now' I thought to myself 'more alcohol'

I downed the champagne in one gulp, as everyone started jumping up and down around Sam singing 'Sam is my friend' with Steve on his red piano guitar.

I felt stupid. I didn't want to be around him at that second, let alone be singing a song about him being just my friend... Talk about a kick in the teeth.

I couldnt take anymore and made my way toward the door to the stairs.

"Maude!" I heard him call out to me.

But i was in no mood to get rejected, I just need to be alone and think, so I pretend I couldn't hear him and made my way through the door. As I made my way up the echoey stairs I could feel tears run down my face, burning my skin, I wiped them away on my arm, wiping off more of my lipstick that already had been ruined by Sam.

I clambered up the metal stairs of the fire escape and on to the roof. My thinking spot.

 **Sam's POV**

"Sam is my friend, Sam is my friend-"

'I love this song' I thought happily to myself, dancing and jumping about like the drunken mess I was.

As I danced I could shake that kiss out of my head. I had been wanting to do that for a very long time, I can't believe she actually suggested kissing me in the first place! But she probably thought that I didn't want to kiss her, and to be honest I was hesitant. I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of all our work colleagues and over 11,000 of our fans! But I didn't want her to think I didn't want to kiss her at all, so I agreed and for a second I lost myself in that amazing kiss and everyone in the whole world disappered; then I felt her tounge slip into my mouth which aroused me all the more; but I heard the laughter of one of the crew and someone yell "oh wow!" And like the awkward potato I am, I broke the kiss and laughed, which probably looked bad.

'I have to talk to her about this' I thought to myself as I searched around the room for her.

She wasn't in the group of drunk dancing people singing about me and chicken sandwiches. Where was she?

Suddenly I spotted her heading to the door to the stairs.

'She's wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye was she?' I panicked, trying to get out of the crowd so I could reach her before she left.

"Maude!" I yelled out to her, she stopped for a second, but didn't turn around. She must of heard me.

I was nearly out of the crowd when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Sam! My friend! Where are you going?!" Steve asked me loudly trying to talk to me over the loud music and taking.

"I just need some air" I replied not talking my eyes off her so I could see if she went to or downstairs.

"I have plenty of air for you right here buddy!" He exclaimed as he blew his burrito and coke breath in my face.

At that moment I saw her run up the stairs. I knew exactly where she was going.

 **Maude POV**

" _Gooo tooo schoool!"_ i could hear everyone singing from downstairs.

I chuckled to myself as I remembered when Joe had stopped dancing halfway through the song and stared dead into the camera repeating 'go to school' sturnly and we joined in getting closer and closer to the camera. They always knew how to make me laugh, i'm so sad I have to leave them... I wish I didn't have to.

It was chilly up on the roof, the wind bit at my cheeks and made the marks where my tears were sting even more. But this is where I always came to think.

Suddenly I felt slightly warmer and something fall around my shoulders.

"I thought I'd find you up here" a deep husky voice said.

I turned around to face the voice, it was him. He stared down at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, my heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him in a jokey voice trying to sound as friendly as possible

"It's cold up here, why don't we go back downstairs and talk?" He replied completely ignoring my question whilst sweeping his brown locks back, that the wind was blowing, which made him look even more handsome, especially in that suit.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I lied, smiling at him.

"Don't lie to me Maude" he told me sturnly, crouching down to my level, now I had a better view of those amazing eyes. 'Dammit.

"The kiss was just for audience! So don't worry, it's not like I've fallen in love with you or anything!" I lied to him.

"Let's just go back downstairs" I said getting up and making my way back to the fire exit. I didn't want to be alone with him right now.

 **Sam's POV**

"-Its not like I've fallen in love with you-"

Ouch. Why did those words hurt so much?

"Let's just go back downstairs" she told me, getting up from where she was sat and making her way over to the door to the stairs.

I wasnt about to let this go, we needed to talk about this, I needed to show her it ment something to me.

I got up and ran after her, grabbing her hand just before she reached the door handle.

"Sam?" She pondered, looking up at me with her gorgeous jewel coloured eyes, they made my heart skip a beat...

"I -I err..." I stuttered, thrown off by how unbelievablely beautiful she looked that night

"You sure you're okay?" I asked

'Dammit that's not what I wanted to say!' I cursed myself, I'm such a pussy.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine, let's just go downstairs please..." She sighed, slipping her hand out of mine and climbing down the fire escape ladder.

 **Maude POV**

We both went down the stairs in silence. It was so awkward, I wanted to talk to him and tell him how I felt about him, but it was so painfully obvious he just wanted to be friends that I said nothing. As long as I have his friendship, that's good enough for me...

The party lasted till 6am. Everyone was drunk, except Steve, who doesn't drink, but he might as well have been, cause he was acting like it. Most of the night I was dancing with some intern, trying to make Sam jealous, im not sure if it worked but I definitely knew he was watching me.

As I left I said goodbye to the intern first, with a kiss on the cheek for extra measure, and then went and said goodbye to everyone else, everyone else that is, except for Sam; not on purpose, I just couldn't find him. So I left.. it's not like I'm never going to see him again he promised to come on GeekBomb and read dirty fanfiction with me once I hit 5k subscribers!

 **Sam's POV**

I wish I had said something.

Why didn't I say something?!

Now I have to watch her dancing with this intern. Well I don't have to watch, to be honest I don't want to... But I can't take my eyes off her.

I watched her say goodbye to him and kiss him on the cheek. That was it, I had to get out of there, so I went around the room as she was saying goodbye and left.

'If she's going around kissing other guys after we kissed then our kiss obviously ment nothing to her!' I raged and walked down to where the taxi was waiting for me , got in and slammed the door.

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache, I go take some pills to stop the pain and wash my face to wake me up.

Then I checked my phone... Plasted all over social media was mine and maudes kiss with the hashtag 'Smaude' our ship name.

'well that ship sailed and sank' I thought bitterly

My phone then started vibrating in my hand, it was Maude texting me.

' _Hey_ bunny!' it read ' _Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you last night! I couldn't find you :('_

 _'I just hit 50k so you know what that means!'_

I had forgotten I had promised to do that... Shit.

'I have to go, I made her s promise...'

 **Maude POV**

'I sent it' I stated to myself, heartbeating a milk times a minute and butterflies fluttering wildly inside my belky

'God, fuck I hope he replies...'

My head wasn't so bad this morning as I managed to drink a litre of water before bed, thank God even drunk maude has some sense.

My phone buzzed.

I stared at it. I didn't want to look.. what if he said no?

I shakily grabbed my phone and reluctantly opened the message.

' _Of course, what about later today? X' it read_

'He sent me a kiss...Wait, later today?!' I panicked, I wasnt prepared, I mean some fans had chosen the fanfiction and those were ready, but mentily I wasn't ready!

I had to do this, I had to do it not only for our friendship but for our fans too!

I reluctantly picked up the phone and began to text back

 **Sam POV**

I sent her a kiss...

Why did I do that?! She'll probably think I'm weird and take it the wrong way!

My phone lit up suddenly, Maude had replied.

' _Today sounds great! I have some great fan fiction for you to read Sammy ;) x'_

 _'_ She sent me one back... And a winkey face...' I gluped and suddenly grew very aroused.

'I think I'll have to go on the laptop before I leave..' I thought ever aware of my growing arousal, and opened up my laptop. 'Just a quick one, to calm the nerves'

 **Maude POV**

 _ **'**_ _See you in about an hour then x'_

'An hour?! Fuck!' I thought, I had to get ready and quick.

I prepared my studio with all the correct lighting and cameras, no help today. My normal camera man was on vacation, so it was just me and Sam... Which made it all the more awkward.

An hour passed and I sat nervously in front of the tv, biting my lip and shuffling my feet.

Suddenly the door bell went. Fuck.

I patted myself and and puffed up my hair.

'God I hope he thinks I look good... I bet he does' I thought as I slowly opened the door and hesitantly peered around it.

"Hey" his deep voice made his way to my ears and caused those butterflies to go crazy again. Damn butterflies.

"Hi bunny!"

 **Sam POV**

"Hi bunny!" She called back to me.

God she looked beautiful that day.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand there?" She asjed jokingly, beckoning me inside.

"Yes, sorry"

As I made my way through Maude's house, I noticed her many geeky things and art she had collected, from star wars to dungeons and dragons. She was such a nerd, which made her so much more attractive...

"Here we are! This is my studio!" She announced happily displaying her long arms outwide.

"Very nice" I complimented, trying to be as least awkward as possible.

"Here's your Fanfiction, your reading the ones highlighted in red" she told me with an evil smile on her face

"I don't like that look, it better not be too dirty..." I told her, I did not want to get an obvious boner in front of her.

"Would I do that to you?" She winked, and I growled

"Did you just growl at me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No..." I lied

"I'm pretty sure you just did"

"No I didn't, youre hearing things, lets just get on with this!" I exclaimed trying to hide my obvious blush

 **Maude POV**

'Im pretty sure he growled at me' I frowned at myself, but I didn't want to press it as he looked annoyed about it, so I turned on the camera and we began to read the stories.

The first one was about a threesome between Sam, Whitney and I, which happened during D&D in the gothel. That one was quite smutty, I quite enjoyed Sam and my parts, not so much when Whitney got involved...

The second one was just another tame one about sam giving me a peck after work. Boring.

But the 3rd one was very detailed, someone had taken the time to write out what they think happened after the kiss... Most of it was wrong because it said we had sex in Phil's office...

But then as we kept reading and got to the cute bit at the end, I could see him looking straight at me.

"I ran to the train station, I needed to stop her from leaving" Sam read "I can see her! I ran as fast I could to catch up with her and before she got on the train, I pulled her into my arms"

"Sam!" I read "what are you doing here? Arnt you ment to be at the new premiere of the flash trailer?!"

"I couldnt go... I had to tell you something before I go!" He read over dramatically

"What's that Sam?"

He turned and looked at me straight in the eyes and stepped toward me.

"I love you"

I didn't even look at the paper I just replied "I love you too"

We stood for a moment, staring into each others eyes, not saying a word, I could hear him breathing heavily. I wish I knew what he was thinking...

 **Sam POV**

"I love you"

'i said it, she said it back... I don't think that was in the script... I don't know... Neither of us have looked at it'

We were still staring at each other, I quickly glanced at her body, god it was beautiful, I think she noticed because she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Fuck it" I said aloud, grabbed her head and kissed her

 **Maude POV**

He took his eyes off mine for a second and glanced down at my body.

'Did he just...?' I questioned in my head, raising an eyebrow

"Fuck it"

Suddenly I was attacked by a pair of warm lips on mine.

'Now this couldnt possibly be Sam... Sam wouldn't do this' I said to myself and slightly opened one eye.

Fuck. It was him.

A murderous swarm of butterflies plagued my stomach. Shit.

This time he made the first move, he pulled me closer and explored my mouth with his tounge, kissing me slowly and passionately, nothing like our first kiss, no one to interupt us...

I felt his hands travel down my body, feeling up and down my slim waist line, then another grabbed my boob and I slightly giggled into the kiss.

"Shut up" he breathed and kissed me harder, pulling my dress up with the hand that was stroking up and down my waist.

He moved his hand up and down my thigh teasingly.

'Two can play at this game' I thought as I removed a hand from behind his neck and began to stroke his surprisingly large erection through his jeans.

He growled in response.

"I knew you growled at me Sam basher" I teased

"You really are a know it all" he replied breathlessly whilst kissing my neck.

Sam then lifted the hem of my panties down with his finger and teased my clit with his long fingers, I moaned in response at his touch and he moaned at mine as I slid my hand into his boxers (which were the flash, obviously) and ran a finger along his length.

He began unbuckling his trousers with his other free hand, pulling them off clumsily, I giggled involuntarily. He shot me a look after he had taken both his jeans and boxers off; I was barley able to get a look at his naked body when he attacked me with his lips again, kissing me hard, holding my head in place with his hands. As he brought his body closer I felt his erection on my thigh.

"Shit" I whispered

He broke a way for a second and looked at me with his caramel eyes.

"We don't have to do this, if you're not ready"

"I -I am ready" I stuttered, I was just scared I would do something wrong. I wanted this so bad.

"Okay" he confirmed and kissed me more roughly and needy than before and pushed me over to the nearest wall.

He began slowly slide my knickers of when-

"Bark bark!" Zelda barked up at Sam and started nipping at his ankles.

"Zelda! Naughty! Leave Sam alone!" I yelled at her, trying to shoo her away with my foot

"She clearly doesn't like me" Sam sniggered

"Fucking cock block" sneered jokingly at her

Sam began putting on his clothes as I put Zelda away in a different room.

"You don't have to do that" I told him, looking sadly at his newly clothed self.

"We will do this properly, once Ive taken you for a date" he smiled "besides the camera was still recording" he winked

"What?!"

He grinned evilly at me "You can send me that later"

"No way"

He suddenly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close again.

"I ment what I said earlier" he told me, looking straight into my eyes

"So did I"

The end :D

A/N: Sorry! I couldnt go past there! Too smutty for me! :') but i tried aha!


End file.
